


Immer Willkommen

by Schattenspieler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Freundschaft, Strand, Traum, beginnende Liebe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Dean/Castiel (angedeutet)<br/>Textauszug:>>Man müsste meinen, dass es warm wäre - so wie die Orte auf den Postkarten, in den schäbigen Metallständern. Wie es Werbeprospekte und Plakate versprachen. Aber dieser Platz widersetzte sich der allgemeinen Traumvorstellung – oder zumindest der Vorstellung von anderen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immer Willkommen

Abgerissen und nicht mehr für seine Funktion geeignet führte ein Steg hinein in das Refugium des Meeres.  
Fast standen nur noch die einst mächtigen Holzpfähle, wurmstichig und morsch, einige bewachsen von Muscheln – unnatürlich lang war der Steg und ganz vorne bei der zerfallenen kleinen Treppe hing, an einer rostigen Kette, ein Schild. Er könnte schwören, dass darauf 'Betreten auf eigene Gefahr' geschrieben stand, aber er wusste dass die Buchstaben nur irgendeine sinnlose Aneinanderreihung waren.  
Seine scharfen Augen verirrten es ihm mit einem Blick.  
Weiter hinten gab es auch einen Leuchtturm, seine Farben waren unnatürlich grell – geradezu als sei er neu gestrichen worden aber dennoch war der Putz an manchen Stellen abgeplatzt und rissig, als wäre die Farbe sehr alt und die Fassade abgenutzt von den strengen Witterungen der Gegend.  
Es schien ihm wie eine Überlagerung aus Realität und dem Bild aus einem Ansichtsbuch.  
Eins von denen, mit den glänzenden glatten Seiten, die unter den Fingern leise quietschten wenn man eine Seite um schlug - unzählige Orte beherbergend, so viel versprechend aber ähnlich.  
Ähnliche Örtlichkeiten, ähnliche Architektur, ähnliche Farben – funktionsbedingte Gleichheit.  
Der Leuchtturm war das höchste Gebilde weit und breit, überragte alles auf der steilen und zerklüfteten Klippe thronend- fast bedrohlich.  
Sonderbar prismische Steine säumten den Strand, er hatte sie schon manches mal gesehen, ein Farbenstrom, der vorüber zog, außerhalb der Fenster des 67 Chevy Impalas.  
Hühnergötter hießen sie, ja er war sich ganz sicher.  
Das Wasser gab ihm diese löchrige und sonderbare Form, ein ständig andauernder Einfluss.  
Ein sanftes Reiben und Streicheln, aber mit der Zeit beraubte es sie.  
Verformt und abgeschliffen vom Stundenfluss.  
Abrunden, die Form herausarbeitend, das Wahre offenbaren – für alle Augen sichtbar.  
Doch all dies war nicht das Ungewöhnliche in der Idylle – Fußspuren nackt und deutlich zeichneten sich ab, durch die sandige Flur. Verloren sich in der Ferne.  
Beständig als gehörten sie wie Sand und Meer hierher, überspült von Wasser, blieben sie doch konstanter Bestandteil des Bildes.  
Fast wie von Fäden gezogen lenkte sich sein Schritt in die Richtung der Spur – das Band führte ihn, wie die Abdrücke im Sand.  
Er spürte ihn so deutlich an seiner Existenz zupfen.  
\- Permanent zupfend -  
Ein kleiner Regentropfen, der über einen geschliffenen Diamanten entlang glitt.  
Natürliche Schönheit, so vollkommen in seiner Einfachheit. Würde er ihn zeichnen können? Ihn verändern?  
Tat er es bereits...?  
Innerlich fühlte er sich erschüttert, von dem Band, das sie Beide fest umschlungen hatte – sich so fest ziehend, dass ihm der Atem stockte.

„Nun komm schon Cas! Oder bist du dahinten fest gewachsen?“ aber nein - grüne Augen hielten ihn fest.  
„Hallo Dean.“, erwiderte er schlicht und näherte sich ruhig seinem Schützling, achtete nicht auf das Wasser, das in seine Schuhe floss, sich den Saum von Hose und Mantel erschloss.  
„Was machst du denn da?“, brummte sein Schützling kritisch und kam ihm jetzt aus dem Wasser entgegen. Die Ärmel und Hosenbeine waren weit hochgekrempelt, dennoch war auch bei ihm der Saum dunkel verfärbt vom Meerwasser.  
„Du sagtest ich soll kommen.“, erinnerte er ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf.  
Menschen waren so komplex, und widersprüchlich.   
Unglauben spiegelte sich in dem sommersprossigen Gesicht wieder. „Alter du bist ein Original.“ Dann grinste Dean ihm verschmitzt zu.  
Der Arm des Hunters drückte gegen seinen Rücken, als er nahe genug war. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ihm klar wurde, dass Dean ihn auffordern wollte wieder an Land zu gehen.  
Er ließ den Menschen gewähren und sich von ihm leiten.  
Deans Herzlichkeit überraschte ihn etwas, nur in seinen Träumen war er so – manchmal.  
Nachdenklich betrachtete ich den älteren Winchester, warf einen kurzen Blick zu der Stelle an der ich Dean gesehen hatte, zurück. Meinem Schützling entging es nicht, als er meinem Blick folgte.  
„Ich habe Muscheln gesammelt.“, erklärte er und hielt mir eine vor das Gesicht. Ich wusste, dass sie vorher noch nicht in seiner Hand oder Kleidung gewesen waren, aber es war nicht die einzige Veränderung, auch am Strand lagen sie nun, weniger schöne, teilweise zertreten oder anders beschädigt.  
Ich war mir sehr sicher, dass es an solch einem Strand solche Muscheln nicht gab.

„Nun, was willst du hier? Ist bei euch nichts los, dass du mich stalkst oder braucht ihr wieder Hilfe bei einem Siegel?“  
Sein überheblicher Ton missfiel mir - nach wie vor kannte Dean seinen Platz nicht, vielleicht kannte er ihn aber auch zu gut....

Der Wind frischte auf und die Wolkendecke wurde zunehmend dichter. Auch ein Hauch von Misstrauen lag in der Stimme von ihm. Als lauere er auf schlechte Nachrichten.

„Nun sag schon! Das ist doch kein Höflichkeitsbesuch. Ihr wollt immer was! Ansonsten zeigt ihr euch ja nie.“  
Kaum merklich schüttelte ich den Kopf, da war es wieder: Aggression, Abstand.

„Nein Dean, Kein Siegel, keine Befehl.“

Der Blonde schnaufte verärgert, seine Augen fest auf mich gerichtet. „Als würde ich von euch oder dir Befehle entgegen nehmen.“

„Dafür haben wir dich zurück geholt.“

„Nein. Ihr habt mich zurück geholt, damit ich euch die Drecksarbeit abnehme, nicht damit ich eure Handpuppe spiele. Eure Siegel fallen wie Dominosteine und ihr tut nichts.“

Die Hand hebend gebot ich ihm Einhalt, immer diese respektlose Blasphemie. „Unsere Siegel,“, betonte ich, „es geht vorrangig darum euch zu retten. Wir tun was wir können, um sie zu halten.“

„Offenbar tut ihr nicht genug.“, seine Stimme klang hart und ich drehte mich weg von ihm, entfloh den so feindlich gesinnten Augen.

„Du bist unser Schlüssel – etwas Besonderes. Mit dir verlieren wir nicht. DU verlierst nicht – denn so steht es geschrieben.“  
Ein zartes sanftes Seufzen lenkte meinen Blick ab von dem Meer zurück zu Dean, der mich mit einem seltsamen Blick bedachte, den ich nicht zu deuten wusste.

Der Wind legte sich und das Meer wurde ruhiger.

„Warum bist du hier Cas?“

„Wegen dir.“ Es entsprach der Wahrheit. Ich hatte keinen Befehl der mich her führte.  
Nur das Band.

„Wie du meinst – komm zieh die Schuhe und Socken aus und krempel verdammt nochmal die Hosenbeine hoch. Du siehst lächerlich aus, wenn du halb nass in voller Montage durch die Wellen läufst. Außerdem fühlt sich das doch eklig und ungemütlich an...“ Kritisch mit verschränkten Armen musterte er mich. Sand klebte an seinen noch nassen Beinen wie eine zweite Haut.

„Bequemlichkeit und Komfort sind nicht von Nöten.“

Zur Antwort zog Dean die Stirn kraus und trat mir nur Sand entgegen, interessiert betrachtete ich, wie er an dem schwarzen Hosenstoff hängen blieb.

„Mach doch was du willst.“ Missgünstig schritt er auf das Meer zu und ging durch die seichten Wellen, die immer wieder heran rollten.

Nachdenklich fixierte ich seinen angespannten Rücken. Die kleine Bitte tat nicht weh.  
Ich beugte mich hinab und zog an den Schnürsenkeln und nassen Socken. Es war ungewohnt diese Dinge zu tun. Ich kopierte die rollende Bewegung, die ich kurz zuvor Dean hatte ausführen sehen, doch etwas machte ich falsch, denn der Stoff rutschte immer wieder hinab.  
Leises Knirschen näherte sich mir und ich spürte den Schatten, der kurz auf mir lag.

„So wird das nichts, der Stoff ist zu glatt.“, hörte ich ihn dicht bei mir sagen. Als nächstes erschien er in meinem Blickfeld, kniete sich vor mich und ich richtete mich etwas auf und sah neugierig zu. Mein Schützling überschlug den Stoff in schnellen Drehbewegungen, ein Lächeln stand in seinen Mundwinkeln.  
Ich merkte schnell was ich falsch gemacht hatte.  
Dean richtete sich wieder auf und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, um sich den Sand von den Knien zu klopfen.  
Ich sah auf meine eigenen hinab, spürte den kalten Wind an ihnen, ein prickelndes Gefühl an meinen Beinen.

„Na dann können wir ja.“, riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken, mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung Meer bedeutete er mir ihm zu folgen. Bereitwillig kam ich dem nach, mich dicht an ihn haltend. Der Himmel klärte zunehmend auf und die Sonne lugte schüchtern hervor, ließ das dunkelblonde Haar heller erscheinen, samtartig und weich. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, Wärme auf der Haut.

Dean drehte sich zu mir um und musterte mich erneut. „Es ist besser so, nicht wahr?“, begann er schließlich. Nickend stimmte ich zu und betrachtete seinen von Sommersprossen überfluteten Nasenrücken. Außerhalb seiner Träume ließ er mich niemals so nahe kommen.  
Sein Gesicht wieder nach vorne drehend, redete er weiter.  
Die Veränderung in seinem Gesicht war zu fesselnd. Die Sorgenfalten waren geglättet und die Augen leuchtender, die Haut nicht fahl von Übermüdung und zu viel Anstrengung – er wirkte jünger oder vielleicht wäre es richtiger zu sagen, er sah seinem Alter angemessener aus.

„Weißt du Cas, den wellenförmigen Sand unter den Füßen zu spüren und das kalte Wasser – das ist Leben … es ist... oh!“ Unvermittelt stoppte der Winchester und ich folgte irritiert seinem Blick.  
„Was ist das?“ Vielleicht sollte ich eher fragen was soll das. Eine im Meer befindliche Flache erschien mir unpassend in dieser reinen Idylle.  
„Eine Flaschenpost.“  
Das Lächeln irritierte mich, es war wie ein Funke in dem tiefen Grün, es kam mir so vor als erwärmte es sie von innen heraus.... erwärmte sie für mich...  
Seltsame Befangenheit legte sich in meinem Brustkorb nieder  
„Flaschenpost?“ Ich hob eine Augenbraue an und genoss den warmen Blick auf mir.  
„Flaschenpost.“, nickte er bestätigend, ließ mich aber unwissend.

Abwartend sah ich die treibende Flasche an.  
Warum hatten wir deswegen angehalten?

„Willst du sie nicht holen, Castiel?“, auffordernd winkte Dean zur Flasche hin, ging dann aber weiter.

„Warum holst du sie nicht selbst?“

Dean lachte und blickte kurz über die Schulter mir einen: 'Du bist so naiv'-Blick zuwerfend.  
„Es ist mein Traum, Cas. Sie kann nicht für mich sein.“

Mir entzog sich die Logik daraus, aber ich tat erneut was Dean wollte und ging tiefer in das Wasser. Schwer zog eine Welle an dem Saum des Trenchcoats.  
Dean wird sauer sein, dass ich ihn nicht ausgezogen habe – flackerte der Gedanke unsinnig vor mir auf.  
Ich stand fast Hüfthoch in dem kühlen Wasser, eine warme Strömung zog an meinen Knöcheln vorbei und ich griff entschlossen nach der im Sonnenlicht glänzenden Flasche.  
Sie trieb weg, durch die unbedachte Bewegung meines Armes.  
Übereifrig - Seit wann war ich das...?  
Ich bewegte mich mit dem Wasserverlauf und wartete einen Wimpernschlag da trieb eine Welle sie mir unverhofft in die Arme.  
Ich warf Dean einen Blick zu, über das Wasser hinweg. Er schüttelte seinen blonden Schopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Amüsiert und indigniert sah er herüber.  
Fragend sah ich auf die Flasche in meinen Händen und als ich den Blick hob, das Augenmerk meines Schützlings suchend, formte dieser mit den Lippen Laute, doch nichts war zu hören nur das Rauschen der Wassermassen sie mich umspülten und meine Schuhe eingruben in dem weichen Sand.  
Seine Hände waren in einer Krümmung an den Mund gelegt, einen Kreis bildend – dennoch verstand ich nicht und wühlte mich aus dem Sand und gegen den Widerstand des Wassers.

Öffnen? War es Öffnen was mir seine Lippen stumm sagten?  
Innehaltend betrachtete ich die Flasche, das zusammengerollte Pergament in ihr.  
Unruhe befiel mich und als ich sah wie seine Hände eine ziehende Bewegung vollführten, war ich mir sicher.  
Meine Hand legte sich um den schlanken Hals und ich zog den schmalen Korken mit einer ruckhaften Bewegung meiner anderen Hand heraus.  
Ein 'Plop' spendete der gewöhnlichen Geräuschkulisse von Wind, Wasser und Möwengeschrei Abwechslung.  
Vielleicht war es nicht klug den Zettel inmitten von so viel Nässe aus der schützenden Glashülle zu ziehen, zumal auch meine Hände feucht geworden waren. Sogar auf meinen Wangen spürte ich das Salzwasser – doch das Schriftstück blieb unversehrt.  
Die blaue Tinte verlief nicht.

Mein Blick überflog die Zeilen.

Verweilte an ihnen.

Wie das Wasser in meine Kleider gesickert war, so verschwanden die wenigen Worte auch – in meiner Brust.  
Tropften wohlig warm in mein Herz und von dort breiteten sie sich aus, pulsierten durch meine Arterien.  
Ich spürte wie es zum ersten Mal entstand.  
Im Herzen - eine Knospe die aufbrach.  
Sich dann in meinen Augen öffnete, um schließlich auf meinen Lippen zu erblühen.

Er hätte mir kein größeres Geschenk machen können.

ENDE.


End file.
